


Redline Day

by Tollero



Series: Steel Ball Line AU [3]
Category: Redline (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Redline AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollero/pseuds/Tollero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the Redline race finally arrives, and Gyro and Johnny are in deep shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redline Day

The air on the opening day of Redline was electric, filled with nerves and prayers not only from the racers but the people betting on the race. It transcended distance, as if the entire galaxy were waiting for the biggest event of the year, from one solar system to the next to the Redline Carrier, where eager competitors were trading glares and wishes of horrible luck. Except for Johnny and Gyro, who only sat in silence between Slow Dancer and Valkyrie. Gyro's usual golden grin worked at his bottom lip, the only sign of his nervousness, and Johnny just looked over his own vehicle, running a hand over its side, over the sloppily painted on star. Gyro sniffed.

"Joestar! What a pleasant surprise!" Someone barked, in a voice only one of them was familiar with. Johnny whipped his head up to face Diego Brando and his wide, unnerving, sharp-toothed grin. "I was almost certain you'd drop out at the last minute. Especially considering that I am here." One clawed hand waved itself. "Along with the increased chance of death in this year's race. You can't lose your legs twice, Joestar-"

"Fuck off, Diego." Johnny spat, glaring at him. Diego turned his attention to the other man.

"And you must be Gyro Zeppeli. Your racing at Yellowline was very..." He mulled over his words. "Lucky."

"That's what they tell me." Gyro grinned as if his racing hadn't been insulted, as if Johnny and literally everyone else who'd spoken to him about Yellowline hadn't told him the same. That got an agitated growl out of the lizard-like racer. "Break a leg, Diego Brando." The R was held for a good second and only made him angrier.

"The same to you, Zeppeli." He turned and left with a wag of his long tail, the appendage trailing behind him. It took most of Johnny's will to not run it over with his wheelchair. He leaned hard into its back, face softening once he had left and turned back to Gyro.

"Good luck, though, Gyro. You'll win."

"I hope so." His grin took on a slightly flustered look and he nodded.

" _All racers please enter your vehicles. The Carrier has entered Roboworld's atmosphere._ " They looked at each other and a spark passed between them, Johnny's eyes shining with an inner fire that made Gyro's breath catch. Maybe that's why he was a better racer. He had the desire in him, but it was nothing like Johnny's. The taller man clamped a hand down on his shoulder as he went around his ship, letting it linger as long as it could until he had to enter. Valkyrie's window flipped upward and he hopped in, pulling his goggles down as the window slid into place. Johnny watched until the man was barely visible. He wheeled to his own Slow Dancer and slid a hand over its hull once again, tracing the stars and stripes decorating it as he climbed in.

The inside of the carrier was silent except for the sounds of engines starting, all drivers focused on themselves instead of each other at that moment. Shaking, sweaty palms gripped steering wheels and handlebars, dry eyes blinking new tears, teeth gnawing on lips or grinding against each other. Electricity filled their vehicles and the air. " _Please proceed to your designated starting positions. The race will begin in five minutes_." The first cars to be dropped inched themselves ahead of the pack. Johnny and Diego were amongst them, but Gyro would be dropped with the second group. It would give Johnny time to clear out some of the other early racers and whatever Roboworld forces would meet them. He inhaled, looking up, through Slow Dancer's window at the ceiling of the carrier. No one knew what awaited them once the race began. Would their primary concern be Roboworld's army or each other?

" _The race will begin in two minutes_." Everyone seemed to let out a collective, long-held sigh. Johnny's hands shook as one released his handlebars and instead slid over the gauges and levers in Slow Dancer, the ones keeping its weapons inside of it. He should've invested in something with more range. " _The race will begin in thirty seconds. All racers, if you have not reported to your vehicles, do so now_." Engines revved at the announcement, whooping and yelling coming from some of the vehicles near him. Behind him, a loud call of "nyohoho!" He grinned.

The silence was broken by near simultaneous yelling as the hatch below the first group fell away. There was no warning, no voices telling them to prepare. Only open air surrounding five or so vehicles as they were dropped, unceremoniously, onto Roboworld. Across the universe, crowds sprang up and roared as the race began, eyes and hands latching onto screens to make sure no segment was missed, no accident undocumented. Some seconds after, the second group dropped, Gyro and a handful of other racers falling from the carrier. Johnny took it as a cue for him to start ensuring Gyro's victory. Without any prompting to the other racers, Johnny released Slow Dancer's main weapons: Buzzsaws on either side, on elongated metal arms to reach any opponents that tried to escape. At the same time, Roboworld's entire army seemed to descend on them, the air filling with heat and bullets. Immediately, one buzzsaw was cut from Slow Dancer and Johnny recalled them, instead trying to manuever downward in an attempt to speed up his descent.

The first group landed simultaneously, non-hover vehicles making loud, metallic noises before it was interrupted by the screech of tires. Johnny was in a world of his own, trying to avoid both the other racers and Roboworld's forces, along with making a clear path for Gyro. That would prove more difficult than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry this took so long! im struggling with how to write this eheheh  
> expect the final half eventually u_o


End file.
